<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kill Your Conscience by dragonslayer123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399139">Kill Your Conscience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonslayer123/pseuds/dragonslayer123'>dragonslayer123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, F/M, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:00:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonslayer123/pseuds/dragonslayer123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a rewrite of the bridge scene with Kylo and Han and then more?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Solo | Kylo Ren &amp; Han Solo, Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa &amp; Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took six Resistance fighters to bring him in. </p><p>Leia sighed as she watched Kylo attempt to Force push them away, only to be forced to his knees by a blast from Poe Dameron. She warned him to leave his gun set to stun, that her son didn't need to be killed before vital information could be extracted. Poe was reluctant to comply yet did as she asked, albeit without a crap load of arguing, but Leia expected as much. This was Kylo Ren she was taking about after all, a man she no longer recognized hidden beneath a layer of hate and darkness. </p><p>It made Leia shiver in fear when she remembered seeing him back in the bridge, absolute rage written across his otherwise handsome features, ready to kill the man he once called father. If Chewie hadn't shot him with the bowcaster Han would be dead. </p><p>Poe shoved Kylo to his knees in front of Leia. </p><p>"What's to be done with the prisoner General?" Poe's dark eyes met hers, barely concealed contempt threatening to break loose as his fists tightened. </p><p>"Bitch" Kylo Ren spat. Blood sprayed her boots as he was awarded with a crack across the face from Poe's boot. </p><p>"That's enough Commander Dameron" Leia uttered. </p><p>Kylo laughed , sending shivers up her spine. " You think that you can win. Your numbers are dwindling, supplies running low, how can you hope to compete with the might of the First Order ? You can't even control your own subordinates." He struggled to his feet, towering over her. " Kill me if you must but as soon as I'm gone He will raise another in my place. And another will come after him. The darkness is strong and will not relent until every last shred of Light and hope is obli-" </p><p>He went down face cracking on the ground, out cold. </p><p>" Our son always had a flair for the dramatics didn't he Princess." Han stepped around the prone form if his son and wrapped his arms around Leia. She leaned into him knees threatening to give out. </p><p>" Take him to cell block A-455 , alert me as soon as he comes round."  Leia manged to compose herself long enough to give out the order but as she watched them dragging her son away she almost broke down. </p><p>"Hey hey princess , don't check out just yet." </p><p>Leia took a deep breath as she steadied herself against her husband's strong body. </p><p>" Tell Rey to bring me Armitage Hux. We need information. " </p><p>Han smiled " that's my girl." </p><p>She kissed him and hoped against hope that she could get a message out to Luke as soon as possible. It was high time her son was dealt with and she knew it wasn't going to be pretty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Your son was a tool. A defective tool but a useful one nonetheless " General Armitage Hux stood shackled and defenseless before a hastily arranged council of Resistance Leaders. Back straight shoulders set, he was the picture of military strength and discipline yet Leia sensed a growing unease eminating from the man.</p><p>"What was your master's purpose for my son?" </p><p>Hux's lip curled in distaste. "Your son was weak," he hissed, green eyes hardening. "Snoke has no use for weakness. You should have heard his screams as the Supreme Leader broke him over and over and over erasing any flaws your son had." </p><p>Leia bit her lip resisting the urge to backhand the First Order General. </p><p>"Your son is dead General. That creature you have in your pitious cell is but a shell, a puppet whose strings have been cut." </p><p>Leia shook her head. "Take him away." </p><p>Hux was dragged from the room. </p><p> </p><p>Vice Admiral Holdo stood. "I think it's safe to say we need to move out quickly if we are to keep ahead of the First Order." Leia nodded as her second in command curtly nodded and left the room. The rest of the occupants filed out slowly until only Han and Leia were left. </p><p>"We need to send the girl away from here." Leia said finally. "We need Luke if we are tons and any chance against the First Order." </p><p>"We can't spare any ships now Leia. We are running in limited resources as it is." </p><p>"We can only keep Be-- " she bit her tongue, that thing in her cell was not Ben Solo. "We can only keep Kylo Ren sedated for a couple more days we have wasted too much on him as it is." </p><p>Kylo's body had managed to burn through even the strongest sedatives they had, going under for a couple of hours before waking again screaming and snarling at anything that dared come near him. Four Resistance soldiers had already been injured by him, three suffering minor bone breaks and one missing a finger from where he had savagely bitten it off. </p><p>"General!" </p><p>Leia turned to find Poe Dameron and a handful of soldiers booking it toward the cells. "He's conscious again!' </p><p>Leia groaned as the screaming started up again. </p><p>"Son of a bitch" Han muttered before taking off after Poe. </p><p>The sight that greeted Han and Leia when they reached the cell that held Kylo Ren made even Poe want to gag. </p><p>Kylo Ren had torn out the port that administered the sedative ripping through his skin in the process leaving a bloody hole in his shoulder. Blood and saliva flew from his lips as he savagly tackled a man to the floor. He reared his head back and bared his bloody teeth like a animal.  </p><p>Leia saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned just in time to see a tan and white blur race toward her son. <br/>Rey threw herself at Kylo knocking him off the Reistance fighter and shoving him into the wall. Snarling Kylo whirled to face her , eyes feral and uncomprehending as he lunged at her only to be thrown against the wall and held there as Rey Force choked him.  </p><p> </p><p>He struggled against her but she pushed harder. His thrashing slowly stilled as the lack of oxygen snapped him out of the feral trance he was in. </p><p>Han stepped forward "Ben, please we are here to help you, just cooperate." </p><p>At the sound of his birth name Kylo bared his teeth. </p><p>"Let him go Rey." </p><p>"But , but Han-" </p><p>"Now," his tone was firm. </p><p>Reluctantly Rey released her hold and Kylo fell to the floor, his knees hitting the metal with a loud clunk that made Poe wince. </p><p>Chest heaving Kylo pushed himself into the nearest corner and stared out at them with a hunted look in his eyes. Leia noticed that his pupils were so dilated the brown of his iris was barely showing. </p><p>As Leia stoped forward she finally got a chance to see the state of her son. Dark clothes hung off a frame too small to be healthy. Kylo was a large man but his collarbone showing above the dip in his dark roves was too prominent, his clothes hanging off him in a way they shouldn't. The way he held himself as he crouched in the corner suggested damage to his chest and stomach. </p><p>Something was not right and Leia could feel it in the waves of anxiety and confusion she sensed coming from him. </p><p>"What did Snoke do to you?" </p><p>"He gave me purpose and meaning." Kylo rasped blood trickling from his lips. </p><p>But Leia knew better. Snoke had hurt him. How badly she didn't know, but they were about to find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>